Talk:Season 4/@comment-9017724-20200121183322
I just had a very good idea for a new episode and a new special that are connected. This came to me when I thought about the reasons for Chloé be akumatized and also the new Queen Bee. Princess Fragrance 2: A new character arrives to Paris and she proves to be very loved by everyone, except for one person. Meanwhile, after being victim of Chloé's mean words, Rose is reakumatized in Princess Fragrance again and she shows a brand new scents that will give Ladybug and Cat Noir a run for their money, prompting them to search for a new ally. Hornet Empress (Battle of the Queen Sisters Part 1): After discovering who is behind the mask of Honey Bee, Chloé falls victim of Hawk Moth again, this time becoming Hornet Empress. With this not so new ally and a brand new plan, could Hawk Moth be able to get a big win against his enemies? Queen Bee (Battle of the Queen Sisters, Part 2): A race against time is put in motion to prevent the Hornet Empress from delivering the Bee Miraculous to Hawk Moth. However, it will take much more than just force and wits to defeat this powerful villain. When facing with a decisive choice, will Chloé be able to do what is right at the end? In "Princess Fragrance 2", Amber, Chloé's older sister, arrives to Paris and it doesn't take long for her to conquer the friendship of everyone, including Chloé's colleagues, including Sabrina and Adrien. Her jealousy towards her sister causes her to lash out at the nearest person, Rose, who is reakuzumatized by Hawk Moth, possessing now new powers through the use of different scents. In this episode, Ladybug needs to use the Bee Miraculous, but lacks an ally to use it. So she turns to Amber who uses it to become Honey Bee. In "Hornet Empress", Chloé finds out that her sister is Honey Bee and so, feeling that Amber had stolen the one thing she could be better than her at, Chloé is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Hornet Empress and, in the process, Hawk Moth gets to know who the new bee superhero is. Using her sting to turn the citizens of Paris into hornet-theme warriors, including Ladybug's old allies (with the exception of her sister), the Hornet Empress forces Ladybug to give the Bee Miraculous to her sister. Much like how it happened in "Miraculer", the Hornet Empress is able to take hold on the Bee Miraculous and prepares to deliver it to Hawk Moth, with the episode ending there. In "Queen Bee", Ladybug and Cat Noir try to stop the Hornet Empress. Because his supervillain is in being pursued closely by the superheroes, Hawk Moth gets out of his lair to get the miraculous from the Hornet Empress himself. Meeting with her after she is cornered by the superheroes, Hawk Moth demands the Bee Miraculous, promissing Chloé she will be his Queen Bee again, possibly even akumatizing her again in Miracle Queen. When Chloé is about to do it, Amber arrives and tries to convince Chloé to not do it. Chloé blames her for everything bad that ever happened to her, saying she made her feel like she didn't matter, with everyone always giving Amber all the attention. Amber apologizes to Chloé to make her feel like that and not realize it before and asks her to not let her ignorance towards her feelings make her do something she might regret someday. Combined with Ladybug's words that Chloé can still be the hero she was meant to be, Chloé makes a final decision and tries to attack Hawk Moth who removes her akuma to prevent the Hornet Empress from hitting him. But Chloé tells him it doesn't matter because she would stop him as her true self: Queen Bee. And so she transforms. But Hawk Moth is able to make his escape. What do you thing about this idea?